Surprise
by stephandhhh123
Summary: After 9 years of marriage, Paul and Stephanie struggle to spend time together. What happens on the night of their anniversary when Paul is called down to Florida for NXT?


Surprise

The phone has been ringing off the hook. Meetings have dominated my calendar for most of the day. The only thing that was getting me through this chaos were the plans Paul and I had to celebrate our 9th wedding anniversary. As of early afternoon, that too turned to shit. When I returned to my office earlier, I found him here waiting for me with a dozen roses in one hand and his carry-on in the other. He informed me that he would be flying down to Orlando last minute to address some issues one on one with some in his developmental division of NXT. Something that couldn't wait until morning. For the first time since we had said "I do", we would be spending this one night apart and to say that I was disappointed was an understatement. It has always been Paul and I, together. Tonight, I'd be alone.

Looking up from the papers strewn across my desk, I took notice of the small silver frame that was placed on the left corner and my heart broke all over again. A photograph of our three daughters. They were so excited when they learned that they would be spending time with their grandparents tonight. Now, they too would face a bit of disappointment because of a change in plans. Well, not if I could help it. I was determined to make the best of this situation, whether it was in the cards or not. I wasn't going to settle for staying home while my husband was more than eleven hundred miles away regretting the fact that he had to leave on one of the most important days of the year. With a tear in my eye, I picked up the phone and called my father. I only hoped that he would agree to my using his corporate jet since Paul had utilized ours to leave earlier this afternoon. Paul has been surprising me since the day we met and I think it's about time I return the gesture.

Everything was going as planned as Paul's mother was on time to pick up the girls and I made it to the airport on time to catch my plane. I arrived in Orlando a little after eight and had about an hour until the tapings were over. I figured Paul had already had supper so I went to a restaurant and grabbed some food to help waste some time. The restaurant was super busy and took forever but I was in no real hurry. I had a nice supper and had about 15 minutes until Paul would be back at the hotel. I decided to make my way over to the hotel now and wait for him.

On my way, I noticed a cute little store just a few blocks from the hotel. I decided to stop in and see what they had since I still had a little bit of time before Paul would be back. I ended up finding some cute items and spent a little more time in there than I had wanted. By the time I had paid and was walking to the hotel Paul was probably already back in his room. But that was fine because I could still surprise him by getting a key card from the front desk and walking into his room right around the time he would be calling me to tell me how the tapings went. Everything was falling right into place and I was so happy I was going to spend the evening with my husband.

When I opened the door to Paul's room, the first thing I saw was a suitcase that I didn't recognize. Our suitcases are black with red trim and this one was purple with white trim. I thought maybe the guy at the front desk had given me the wrong room but as I walked further into the room I saw Paul's coat lying on the bed. I was relieved to know this was the right room but I was still a little thrown off by the purple suitcase sitting by the door. I looked around the room and noticed Paul's suitcase and his work briefcase I got him a few years ago for his birthday. He had obviously been back to his room after the taping because he always has his briefcase with him while at work. But where is he now and whose suitcase is in his room?

As a million questions were going through my mind the phone suddenly rang startling me. I stared at it for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. I didn't want to answer it because the person calling was probably calling to talk to Paul. I just let it ring until it finally stopped. If it was important they could call Paul on his cell phone. Which reminds me, Paul should have already called to tell me how the shows went. I reached down and pulled my cell out of my purse thinking maybe I had missed a call from him. But there were no missed calls or text messages from him. Is _he okay? Did something happen at the tapings? Is he eating supper? Is he with whoever owns the purple suitcase sitting in his room?_

I was brought from my thoughts as I felt my cell start to vibrate in my hand. I looked at it and saw I had a text message from Paul. Smiling, I opened the text and read what it said.

**Hey honey. Tapings went good. Having a drink with a few of the guys. I'll call you when I get back to my room. Love you! **

I felt my smile get a little bigger. That explains where he is. Since his coat is lying on the bed I'm sure he is just down in the hotel bar. Maybe I'll go down there and surprise him. After making up my mind I took my coat off and threw it on the bed along with my purse. I grabbed my phone and key card and headed down to the lobby. The bar was a little packed but not very busy. I noticed a few crew members and nodded my head at them. I continued looking around until I spotted the blonde haired man I knew was my husband. I could spot him anywhere because he is usually a lot bigger than everyone else in the room. As I started walking in his direction I noticed he was sitting at a table in a quiet area of the bar but he wasn't alone. As I got closer to the table I noticed he was sitting with a woman that I didn't recognize.

She was blonde and very attractive from what I could see. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black skirt and black high heels. Judging from the purple blouse, purple coat, and purple gloves that were visible, I would say the purple bag upstairs in my husband's room belonged to this woman. I could see the woman's hand lying on top of Paul's on the table. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It must have been something funny because the woman started laughing and playfully hit Paul in the chest. It was a little too playful for my liking since I didn't even know who this woman was. I was about 10 feet from the table they were sitting at when I saw the woman lean over and start to whisper something into Paul's ear. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Paul smile and whisper something back into her ear.

My heart sank to my stomach as the woman moved her hand from Paul's and dropped it below the table to his leg. I just stood there frozen watching all of this happen. I had no idea what to think. All I knew was I needed to get out of here. I turned to head out of the bar and ran right into a waiter that was carrying a few drinks for some customers. I heard the glasses fall to the ground and break. The waiter apologized and asked if I was okay. I couldn't say anything because at that moment I noticed that Paul had stood up and was looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. I told the waiter I was sorry and okay somehow and just turned and started heading to the lobby.

As I got in the elevator I hit the floor Paul's room was on and waited for the door to close. As the door started to close I saw Paul walking out of the bar looking around. He saw me in the elevator and started to run over to me telling me to wait. The door closed right before he got there. I let the breath out I didn't realize I had been holding. A tear fell from my eye as I realized what had just happened. As more tears started to fall, I leant back against the elevator wall still in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was supposed to be surprising my husband on our anniversary not discovering him getting cozy with an attractive blonde that had her bag in his room. As the anger and hurt started to surface, I decided to get my coat and purse out of his room so I could leave this fucking hotel and go to another one. As the elevator finally made it to the floor, I rushed out of the doors and ran to the room. I finally got the key to fucking work and swung open the door. I saw my stuff on the bed and grabbed it real quick. I threw the key on the bed and headed to the door. The purple suitcase was sitting there and I felt my heart fall even lower into my stomach. Tears began to fill my eyes again as I opened the door and let it shut behind me. I turned and headed to the elevator and after a few moments I was hitting the down arrow calling the elevator.

A few moments later the doors were finally opening and as I stepped into the elevator I heard a door slam against the wall down the hall. I looked out into the hallway and saw the door to the stairs ajar with Paul bent over trying to catch his breath. He looked up and our eyes locked for a moment. I turned back and hit the button to the lobby and hoped like hell the doors would close before he could get there. The doors were almost closed when I heard his footsteps getting closer. Right as the doors closed I heard him yell "GOD DAMNIT!" His room was on the 12th floor so he had a long way back down to the lobby, especially after just running up 12 flights of stairs. This is good because I should be able to make it out of the hotel without having to talk to him.

When the doors finally opened I walked out into the lobby and immediately made my way to the exit. I got outside and looked around the street. Damn there were no taxis. I quickly made me way down the street and jumped into the first door that would open. After looking out the window for a few minutes to make sure Paul hadn't seen me I turned around to find I was standing in a bar. I don't usually drink that much but I couldn't have wanted a drink more in my life than at this very moment. I walked over to a table in the far corner of the bar away from the window. Finally sitting down I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I wiped at my eyes remembering I had been crying. I leaned back in my chair and took another deep breath in and let it out slowly. I needed to calm myself down so I could think clearly. A waiter came over and asked if I wanted something to drink. I ordered an apple martini and told him to keep them coming. That would definitely help me think clearly.

Halfway through my first martini, I felt my phone vibrate and then heard Paul's ringtone start to play. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and hit ignore. I took a big gulp from my drink and sat it back down on the table. I really don't want to talk to him right now. Just then I felt my phone vibrate again. Only this time it wasn't a call it was a text message. I opened the text and read it.

**Steph please answer your phone or come back to the hotel. It's not what you think I swear. Please let me explain.**

I stared at the text trying to decide whether or not to reply. After draining what was left of my martini, I decided to just ignore it. The waiter was at my table with another apple martini within seconds. He was going to get a good tip. I took a drink of my second martini and noticed my phone vibrate on the table. Another text message.

**Please let me explain. I'll come to you. Where are you?**

I'm still way too pissed and hurt to reply. I never would have thought Paul would do this to me but I saw it with my own eyes. I took another drink from my martini and started to get a little head rush. I need to slow down a little so I don't put myself in a dangerous position. I still haven't found a place to stay and I don't want to have to find one drunk off my ass in a city I hardly know. Once I finish my second martini I will leave and go find a place to stay. As soon as I finished my thought, my phone vibrated again.

**Steph please tell me where you are. Or at least call or text me back.**

I leaned back in my chair thinking about what to do. I really don't want to see or talk to him right now. I put my phone in my pocket grabbed some cash out of my wallet and put it on the table. I took the last few sips of my drink and headed to the door. I stepped outside and started to walk up the street. I'm sure there is another hotel in the area. Hotels are usually pretty close together. As I got closer to Paul's hotel, I crossed the street and looked inside the lobby on my way by. I didn't see anyone but the desk clerk. I was happy and sad at the same time. This is not how I wanted to spend my anniversary night.

I walked further up the street and past a group of guys. They started whistling and shouting things but I just sped up and kept walking. I was relieved when I didn't hear them following me. I got to the end of the street and looked both ways but didn't see a hotel. Maybe there is one in the opposite direction. I turned around and started walking back towards the hotel and bar. I walked past the guys again and I immediately tensed when I felt one of them touch my arm and stop me. I had no idea what to do. The guy came up beside me and was now standing in front of me. I watched as he looked me up and down and licked his lips. I could feel my body trembling. I could hear the other guys standing around me now and I knew I was in trouble. The guy that was still holding my arm smelt like he had been drinking for 5 days straight. The look in his eyes was downright scary and I had no idea what I was going to do. I had nothing in my purse and my phone was in my pocket. My thoughts were interrupted by the guy's voice.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight? My crib is a few blocks away but I'm sure for a fine ass woman like yourself I could escort you there right now."

Before I could say anything the guy immediately let go of my arm and backed away. I had no idea what was happening until I heard his voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

_Paul._ The guy put his hands in the air and backed away, the other guys following his lead. I felt Paul put his arm around my waist and lead me across the street and into the hotel.

As we walked towards the elevator I finally got my senses back. That was way to close. I'm happy I stopped after the second martini otherwise that could have been a way different situation. I'm very lucky Paul was there because I knew something bad was about to happen. I looked over at Paul and everything from earlier came flooding back to me. I jumped out of his arm and pushed him away. I turned around and headed towards the front desk. I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"Where are you going?"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and turned around again. This time both his hands were on my waist and he moved to stand in front of me. He stood there and stared at me. He looked scared, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"I'm going to the front desk to get a room."

As I tried to walk around him he moved his body in front of me so I couldn't. I could smell his cologne and felt my knees get a little weak. He has always had this affect on me. I felt his hands tighten around my waist a little.

"Please come with me to my room so we can talk. You don't need to get another room."

His expression was very sincere and I was finding it hard to say no but then all that anger suddenly started to bubble to the surface.

"Isn't your room full enough? I don't think we can fit you, me, and your whore in the same bed even if it is a king."

He dropped his hands from my waist and bowed his head. I wasn't sure how to react but when he lifted his head up again I saw his eyes for the first time tonight. They were a little red and it looked like he had been crying.

"Please let me explain Steph. I don't want to do this in the lobby. Please come with me to my room."

After considering it for a moment I nodded my head. I'll give him a chance to explain but that doesn't mean I have to stay with him. Once we made it to his room I noticed the purple suitcase was gone. As I walked further in the room I noticed the door to the balcony was open. I briefly looked outside and saw the building that those guys had been standing in front of. Paul must have been watching for me and thank god he was. That situation could have gotten very bad very fast. As I turned around I noticed Paul was sitting on the bed. He had his hands in between his legs and he was watching me. I closed the balcony door and took my coat off. I tossed it on the chair by the bed and laid my purse on top. I moved over to the dressers that were across from the bed and sat down. I looked over at Paul as he clears his throat and begins to talk.

"I know that what you saw is going to be hard to explain but please let me get this all out okay. I nodded my head and he continued. The woman that you saw we with was an old friend from high school. Her name is Kara. We ran into each other earlier today when I was coming back from the gym. I stopped by a café to get something for breakfast and she was in there. She had just gotten into town for a business meeting and was killing time before it started. She said she was staying at this hotel but couldn't get checked in until 3. She had her bag, briefcase, coat and purse so I offered her my room so she didn't have to hall her stuff around all day. Her meeting didn't start till two so I told her she could keep it here until she was done and able to come get checked in. We ended up talking for awhile catching up and I mentioned I was in town for the show. She asked if she could come watch after her meeting and I told her I would get her a ticket. After the show we came back to the hotel and she got checked in. While she was checking in I ran up here to put my stuff down and then headed back down to the lobby. She was all checked in and asked if I wanted to get a drink real quick. She said her meeting didn't go quite as she had planned and she could really use a drink. I agreed and we headed to the bar. I texted you real quick while we ordered our drinks. I told you I was with the guys because I figured I could explain it better when I called you later. Kara had slammed three shots and was working on her fourth five minutes after we had sat down. I had one shot so she would shut up about it and that was it. She started to get a little flirty so I asked her if she wanted me to go get her bag for her before it got out of hand. She leaned over and whispered in my ear that she would rather keep her bag in my room and just come upstairs with me. I "whispered" back into her ear and told her tonight was my anniversary and I was going to go call you. She didn't take the hint and she started to rub my leg with her hand. I grabbed her hand and put it back on her lap and then that is when I heard the glasses breaking and looked up to see you standing there. The look I saw on your face when you had turned and looked at me told me everything. I knew what you had just seen and what it had looked like so I threw some money on the table real quick and headed off to find you. Since you were on the elevator I figured you knew where my room was so I ran to the stairs and started sprinting up them hoping I would catch you but I didn't. I went back down to the lobby but you were gone. Kara was standing in the lobby and asked what happened. I asked her what floor she was on and told her I would meet her there with her bag. Once I got back to my room I went to the balcony and hoped I would see you. I saw you walking up the street towards the hotel so I took off to the elevator hoping to catch you. When I got down there I saw the guys surrounding you and I ran over there and got you out."

There were a few moments of silence as he stared at me waiting for my response. His explanation seems to be pretty good and matches everything I had seen. He's never done anything in the past to make me not trust him and judging by the sincerity in his face and voice right now I still don't think I have a reason not to. When I came back from my thoughts I noticed he was standing in front of me. I reached out and took his tie into my hand and slowly ran my fingers up it. I pulled him closer to me, looking him in the eye.

"I believe you."

He let out a deep shaky sigh and leaned his forehead against mine relieved. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my lips. I could feel my whole body tingle at his touch. I kissed him back and moved my hands up around his neck. I pulled him even closer and opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Our tongues wrestled for a few moments before he pulled away. I opened my eyes as I felt his hands on my face and saw the tear in his eye. He was obviously very relieved and happy he hadn't lost me. And I was happy and relieved that I hadn't lost him either.

As my blue eyes met his hazel ones, I smiled softly and whispered "surprise." I heard a slight chuckle and felt his shoulders move up and down as he laughed.

"I'm so happy you are here." He softly kissed my lips and then whispered "Happy Anniversary."

He kissed me again and then moved his hands back down to my waist. He lifted me from the dresser and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and placed me down atop of it. As he gently motioned above me, I placed my hands on either side of his face and whispered "Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you." I then kissed his lips, savoring this one moment where it was only us, together, as it was meant to be. Paul made love to me, touching me deep within my soul like only he could. In both our minds and our hearts, it was our wedding night all those years ago and no matter how many nights we shared together, for me, it's always like the very first time.


End file.
